End of the World
by Simpsoniac
Summary: Justin and Sue go over to the Port of Parm to watch the Steamer arrive from the New World. Once there Sue discovers the truth about Justin and his dream of going to the New World. She also finds out that sometimes the truth hurts...


DISCLAIMER: 1999 Ubi Soft. All Rights Reserved.  
  
  
End of the World  
  
  
It was a beautiful day in the town of Parm. Everyone was out enjoying the sunshine.  
Everyone, of course, except for Justin and Sue, who were both inside the Seagull  
Restaurant, behind the counter with Lilly.  
  
"I can't believe this," Justin said. "How come we have to stay here and help  
you, Mom? Have you been outside today!? The sun is out and it's really warm! Why  
can't Sue and I go out and play?"  
His mother smiled. "You know why, Justin. You're grounded, remember?"  
"I know that, but how come?! It's not like we did anything THAT bad!"  
"No?" Lilly said. "You went out last night after I specifically told you not to, remember?"  
"You did, Justin," Sue said, "and you also took me with you, and now look at the fine  
mess you've gotten us into!"  
"Aw, shut up, Sue!" Justin said.  
"Justin, don't be rude to Sue!" His mother hit him over the head with her frying  
pan. "That'll teach you!"  
"Aw Mom! That hurt!" Justin squealed in pain.  
"Justin, if you'd work more and talk less, then maybe you'd get out of here a lot  
quicker," Lilly said.  
"Yeah, c'mon Justin," Sue said. "After we finish up here we can go out and play."  
"Aw, all right," Justin said. "I have to go over to the port later on anyway. I can't wait to  
watch the Steamer come in from the New World."  
"The Steamer from the New World?" Lilly said.  
"Yeah, one day I'm gonna get on that Steamer and travel to the New World. Then I'm  
gonna have all kinds of cool adventures, just like Dad."  
"Ah ha ha ha! I'm sure you will, Justin!" Lilly laughed. "...but you've got a long while to  
wait yet."  
"I can't wait!" Justin said.  
  
It didn't take long for Justin and Sue to finish up in the kitchen. Once they had done their  
fair share of work, Lilly told them to go out and play. They left the restaurant and went  
out onto the street.  
  
"Mmm, what a nice breeze," Justin said, as he walked out.  
"Hey Justin, are we going to the port now?" Sue asked.  
"Oh yeah, I forgot about that," Justin said. "Come on, Sue! We have no time to waste!"  
  
They both ran off down the street and into the Port of Parm. The Steamer could be seen  
in the distance.  
  
"There it is, Sue! Isn't it cool!?" Justin said.  
Sue grinned at her friend. "Yeah, hey check it out, Puffy."  
  
Puffy, who had been atop of Sue's head the whole time, flew up into the air and began  
to stare at the Steamer.  
  
"Puff-puff! Puff-puff!"  
Justin closed his eyes and smiled. "Puffy has good taste!"  
"Of course he has," Sue said. "Justin, do you think we can REALLY get on that Steamer  
one day?"  
"I'm sure of it, Sue," Justin said. "It'll be the start of a great adventure. I bet the New  
World is HUGE!!"  
Sue winked at Justin. "We'll have so much fun, huh!?"  
Justin frowned. "What do you mean WE'LL have so much fun?"  
"Well, don't think for a second that you're gonna get all the fun, Justin, 'cause if you  
go, then I'm coming with you!"  
"Puff-puff! Puff-puff!" Puffy shrieked.  
"Oh yeah, and don't forget about Puffy either!" Sue said.  
Justin sighed. "Sue, when I leave for the New World, it'll be a new start for me. I'm  
afraid I won't be able to let you or Puffy come with me."  
"But..." Sue trailed off.  
"I'm sorry, Sue, but you're too young to tag along. You're gonna have to stay here and  
look after Mom."  
Sue began to cry. "...but we do everything together! You, Puffy and I - we're a team!"  
"Sue, the New World might be dangerous. I can't have you getting in the way."  
Sue cried hard. "Justin, you're so cruel!"  
  
She then ran off back into town, her eyes full of tears. Puffy, as always, chased after  
her like a puppy. Justin felt pretty bad, but he didn't want anything terrible to happen  
to Sue. She was his best friend, after all. If anything happened to her, then Justin  
would never forgive himself.  
  
"You'll understand why I made this decision one day, Sue," Justin said to himself. "I  
have to do this myself. I just have to."  
  
Later that same day, Justin walked back from the Port of Parm, when he met Gantz  
and Tentz in town.  
  
"Hey there, Justin!" Gantz snarled.  
Justin wasn't really in the mood to talk to him. "What do you want!?"  
"Whoa, a little touchy, eh?" Gantz said. "I saw Sue earlier. She looked pretty upset.  
Whaddya do to her?"  
"I didn't do anything!" Justin yelled. "Mind your own business!"  
"Ooh, okay! Aren't we grumpy today!?"  
Tentz stood next to his brother in silence.  
"Gantz, where did Sue run off to!?" Justin said.  
"Whoa, first you say all that stuff to me, then you expect me to give you infomation?  
You're a sad case, Justin."  
"Just tell me! I need to talk to her!"  
"All right, all right," Gantz said, "I saw her go over to the museum a while ago."  
  
Justin ran off towards the museum.  
  
"Would you look at that?" Gantz said. "Not even a thank you!"  
Tentz spoke up. "Can you blame him?"  
Gantz growled back at Tentz. "You're asking for a beating, bro!"  
  
Sue and Puffy were outside the museum. They both looked pretty sad.  
  
"Puffy, I'm so mad at Justin right now! How could he say all those horrible things  
to me!?"  
"Puff-puff! Puff-puff!" Puffy replied.  
Sue smiled. "Thank you, Puffy. You always know how to cheer me up, don't you?"  
"Puff-puff!"  
"When Justin said all that stuff, it felt like the end of the world. I thought we'd always  
be together."  
"Puff-puff! Puff-puff!"  
"I want to travel with him to the New World SO bad! If I stayed here, I'd go crazy!"  
"Sue!" Justin came running over to them. "Thank goodness I found you!"  
"Justin, what do YOU want!?" Sue said.  
"Oh, don't be like that, Sue. I'm sorry if I hurt you earlier, but I did it for your own good."  
"What!? How come!?"  
"The New World might be dangerous. I wouldn't want anything bad to happen to you. I'd  
be responsible for you if I took you along, and I don't want that kind of responsibility."  
"Justin, I can look after myself! So can Puffy!"  
"Puff-puff! Puff-puff!" Puffy agreed.  
"Sue, don't feel angry. I apologized, okay? Let's just go home."  
"...only if you promise to take me with you when you eventually go to the New World."  
"Promise you!? Sue, I can't do that!" Justin said.  
"Promise me!!"  
"Okay, I...I promise," Justin said.  
"You mean it? 'Cause if you break your promise, then bad stuff will happen!"  
"Yeah, I mean it. Now c'mon, let's go home."  
  
Justin, Sue and Puffy all went back to the Seagull Restaurant. Although Sue was totally  
unaware that Justin had crossed his fingers as he made the promise.  
  
_______________________________________________________________________  
  
the end  
_______________________________________________________________________ 


End file.
